The Internet of Things (IoT) may be described as a network of physical objects or “things” embedded with various types of electronics, software, sensors, logic, circuitry, etc., that can collect and exchange data. A “thing” (referred to herein as an “IoT device” or, alternatively, a “machine-type communication (MTC) device”) may connect to a service hosted on the Internet indirectly (e.g., via another network device, such as a coordinator, a gateway, etc.) or directly. IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services. These IoT services are distributed and managed by various control points that users can access in a variety of ways.